conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Seafaring Confederation elections for the Members-National of the House of Representatives, 2016
| elected_mps = 300 | next_election = Seafaring Confederation elections for the Members-Ordinary of the House of Representatives, 2019 | next_year = 2019 | next_mps = | votes_for_election= | needed_votes = | seats_for_election= 360 Members-National of the House of Representatives of the Seafaring Confederation | majority_seats = 91 needed for the government to maintain a majority in the House of Representatives | opinion_polls = | turnout = | image1 = Máighidh NicÉig.jpg | size1 = 90px | colour1 = 00FFFF | leader1 = Máighidh NicÉig | party1 = Seafaring National Party | alliance1 = | home_state1 = | running_mate1 = | electoral_vote1 = | delegate_count1 = | states_carried1 = | leader_since1 = | leaders_seat1 = | last_election1 = | seats_before1 = 77 | seats_needed1 = | seats1 = | seats_after1 = 81 | seat_change1 = + 4 | popular_vote1 = | percentage1 = | swing1 = | image2 = Dorean Elliot.jpg | size2 = 90px | colour2 = FF0000 | candidate2 = | leader2 = Dorean Elliot | party2 = Seafaring Labour Party | alliance2 = | home_state2 = | running_mate2 = | electoral_vote2 = | delegate_count2 = | states_carried2 = | leader_since2 = | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = | seats_before2 = 73 | seats_needed2 = | seats2 = | seats_after2 = 65 | seat_change2 = - 8 | popular_vote2 = | percentage2 = | swing2 = | image3 = Miriam Purvis.jpg | size3 = 90px | colour3 = 008000 | leader3 = Miriam Purvis | party3 = Democratic Party | alliance3 = | home_state3 = | running_mate3 = | electoral_vote3 = | delegate_count3 = | states_carried3 = | leader_since3 = | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = | seats_before3 = 72 | seats_needed3 = | seats3 = | seats_after3 = 66 | seat_change3 = - 6 | popular_vote3 = | percentage3 = | swing3 = | image4 = Johannes Dieter Reest.jpg | size4 = 90px | colour4 = 9F0000 | leader4 = Johannes Dieter Reest | party4 = Seafaring Socialist Party | alliance4 = | home_state4 = | running_mate4 = | electoral_vote4 = | delegate_count4 = | states_carried4 = | leader_since4 = | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = | seats_before4 = 63 | seats_needed4 = | seats4 = | seats_after4 = 58 | seat_change4 = - 5 | popular_vote4 = | percentage4 = | swing4 = | image5 = Malin Lyviddötter.jpg | size5 = 90px | colour5 = FFFF00 | leader5 = Malin Lyviddötter | party5 = Liberal Party | alliance5 = | home_state5 = | running_mate5 = | electoral_vote5 = | delegate_count5 = | states_carried5 = | leader_since5 = | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = | seats_before5 = 60 | seats_needed5 = | seats5 = | seats_after5 = 55 | seat_change5 = - 5 | popular_vote5 = | percentage5 = | swing5 = | image6 = Lili Tina Tòigereuimse.jpg | size6 = 90px | colour6 = 00FF00 | leader6 = Lili Tina Tòigereuimse | party6 = Seafaring Green Party | alliance6 = | home_state6 = | running_mate6 = | electoral_vote6 = | delegate_count6 = | states_carried6 = | leader_since6 = | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = | seats_before6 = 60 | seats_needed6 = | seats6 = | seats_after6 = 49 | seat_change6 = - 11 | popular_vote6 = | percentage6 = | swing6 = | poll1_date = | poll1_source = | poll1_nominee1 = | poll1_party1 = | poll1_nominee2 = | poll1_party2 = | poll2_date = | poll2_source = | poll2_nominee1 = | poll2_party1 = | poll2_nominee2 = | poll2_party2 = | 1blank = | 1data1 = | 1data2 = | 2blank = | 2data1 = | 2data2 = | map_image = | map_size = | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = | title = | before_election = | before_party = | posttitle = | after_election = | after_party = }}The Seafaring Confederation elections for the Members-National of the House of Representatives were held on 1 September, 2016 to elect the Members-National of the House of Representatives of the Seafaring Confederation. The 360 seats reserved for the Members-National were contested using in eight constituencies corresponding to the eight member nations of the Seafaring Confederation. In order for the coalition of the Seafaring National Party, Confederate Democratic Party, Seafaring Socialist Party, Liberal Party of the Seafaring Confederation, Seafaring Green Party and Marine Party to maintain their majority in the House, they needed to win at least 92 of the 360 contested seats. Prior to the election, they had a total of 183 Members-National; this number lowered to 168, a decrease of 15 seats but still a safe majority. Campaign Political analysts described the elections as "half asleep" and "somnambulatory", as there were few very important election issues. With the economy reportedly the most important issue amongst voters, with just over 20% considering it a dealbreaker, the campaign process was mostly slow and, as described by The Times of the Sea, "laid back, without much fighting and without any excessive disagreement". The national parties and the Marine Party took advantage of the campaign lull by going onto the streets. Especially in Saxony and Dogger, the local national parties (the Party for Saxony and Party for Dogger respectively) held a relatively aggressive campaign. Election analysts, however, generally agree that their campaigns did not change political positions as much as it brought out more of their supporters to vote. The Marine Party spent a lot of time campaigning in their traditional strongholds: Hamburg, Bremen, and Howry. Their increase in seats is often acreditted to their campaigns there. Results After 100% of the votes were counted, a small loss for the coalition was reported, with only the Seafaring National Party and the Marine Party gaining 4 and 9 seats respectively. Category:Seafaring Confederation House of Representatives elections